


Synergy

by angeloscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloscastiel/pseuds/angeloscastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel falls, Dean falls with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

Dean has never been one for grandness.

He is a man of humility and humanity, remaining stubbornly unawed by the otherworldly beings he encounters. He drags angels and demons, God and Satan, down from their pedestals and judges them by their sins and their characters and finds them wanting. He values loyalty and truth and mercy, heaping scorn upon anything without compassion, blind to the glowing halos and outstretched wings that others take as an unfaltering guarantee of righteousness.

He loves Castiel not because of his grace, but in spite of it.

He loves Castiel because of the things that make him human, equal, a counterpart. He loves Castiel for his loyalty and his unwavering compassion. He loves Castiel for rebelling, for fucking up, for being betrayed and being _angry_ about it, for that time he knocked him out in an alleyway and dragged his sorry ass back to Bobby’s. He loves Castiel for all the times he put what was _right_ ahead of what was _righteous._ He loves Castiel for staying by his side to the end, in the hellish days that never came. He loves Castiel for having his back, for the first time he voiced his doubts to Dean, for needing his help, for all the times it’s been them against the world.

He loves Castiel for the things that make him _Cas._

When Castiel falls, it is Dean who shows him that his loss does not define him. That his grace was not his soul and his wings did not make him fly but anchored him to a realm where everything right about him was wrong, and everything wrong about him was right. It is Dean who shows him that _too much heart_ is not Castiel’s problem but his very essence, and it is his heart and not his halo that Dean needs. It is Dean who shows him, with lips and tongue and fingertips trailing across skin, that Castiel’s eternal worth lies not in _what_ he is but _who_ he is.

When Castiel falls, so does the carefully constructed barrier between them – the barrier made of _you’re just a man, I’m an angel_ and _You used to be human, or at least like one_ and there is nothing keeping Dean from falling with Castiel, from closing the space that Heaven has wedged between them and loving him completely.

Dean loves Castiel for the sleepiness in his eyes before his first coffee, for the way his face lights up whenever Dean smiles, for the sincerity that laces his words, for his sarcastic, understated humour, for the moment of nervous uncertainty before he kisses Dean, for the passion and energy that is forever smoldering under his chilly demeanour, for the times that passion and energy is kindled into flame for Dean and Dean alone.

Castiel falls, and Dean catches him.


End file.
